Back to the Future
by RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake
Summary: Naruto gang's kids. Two chuunin are missing and through a rescue mission, they are sent back in time in attempt to play machmaker and get their parents back togather! pairings to be decided,please r
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, any characters you recognize, or Riku. I do own Hina though.

Here are the pairings;

Hinata-Naruto

Ino-Shikamaru

Sakura-Lee (I hate this couple too but I put it here for humor reasons!)

Neji-Tenten (divorced)

Sasuke-Tsunade (I don't actually like this couple! HUMOR REASONS!)

Itachi-Riku (Riku is my friend's character. Read our story, Untitled.)

_Pink Jumpsuits_

"Hina, it's your bedtime now!" Sakura shouted out of her front door.

Hina was Sakura's eight-year-old daughter. She her mom's jade eyes, but her dad's jet black hair. **(A/N: Also, luckily her mom's eyebrows too.)**

The sun could barely be seen over the horizon while dark shadows enclosed around the deserted street. Houses sat in neat rows and light seeped out their windows.

Hearing no response she tried again.

"Hina!" Sakura shouted louder.

To her relief, a small raven-haired girl came bounding up their front steps and right into her mom.

Sakura gave her daughter a light hug.

"Hiya, Sakura-sweetie!" Lee exclaimed striking a pose.

"Hello, Lee." She returned with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

"Mommy, look!" Hina cried in glee, "I have a new outfit."

Hina held up a jumpsuit exactly like Lee and Gai's, except smaller. Also it was a bright bubble-gum pink.

Sakura felt anger rising in her chest and glared at Lee.

"LEE! WHEN SHE WAS BORN, YOU PROMISED THERE WOULD BE NO JUMPSUITES!" she screamed at her husband.

"Aw, come on, Sakura-sweetie, it will make her stronger." Protested Lee.

"Mommy!" Hina cut in before Sakura could say anything, "Look what Daddy showed me!"

Suddenly, Gai appeared and he, Lee, and Hina, all gave Sakura a thumbs-up and smiled, exposing shiny teeth.

'_ping'_

Sakura was speechless. 'no way.' She thought.

"Isn't that cool, Mommy?" Hina asked.

"Hn" was all she could say.

"…and Hina-chan is getting stronger now." Lee was saying to Gai.

"Lee, never make Hina do that again and Gai get out of my house!" Sakura yelled.

Once Gai left and Lee and Hina were both asleep Sakura sat in the kitchen deep in thought.

'Jeeze,' she thought grimly, 'why didn't I just marry Sasuke?"

Sasuke sat idly by Tsunade's office door. She was in there discussing something with a couple of ANBU.

Sasuke sighed. He couldn't believe he was actually married to her.

_FLASHBACK _

_Sasuke was on an Internet __chat__. Then, her met some girl who said her name was Tsunade._

'_It must be a popular name now.' Sasuke thought._

_So they talked on line for several months until they met in person and Sasuke saw that it was the old Tsunade from Konaha._

'_Damnit, he thought, 'this can't happen.'_

_So they got married and lived happily ever after, except Sasuke because he hated her._

_END FLASHBACK_

Sasuke had tried divorcing her. But, as he often forgot, she could easily beat him in a fight. He was pretty sure if he ever mentioned a divorce again, he would get hurt.

'Jeeze,' he thought grimly, 'why didn't I just marry Sakura?"

Sorry for the oocness! Bangs head against keyboard

I hate this chapter, chapter two will be better, I promise.

Next time will be HinataNaruto and InoShikamaru.

Please review!


	2. Nara Cho

**Hiya, readers! Thanks for the reviews and stuff; I hope this chapter will be better, and longer. Well, anywho, here's the parings again:**

**Sakura-Lee (I hate this couple but had no other choice.)**

**Neji-Tenten (remarried)**

**Naruto-Hinata**

**Tsunade-Sasuke (This is just random and because EE says so. DD too.)**

**Ino-Shikamaru**

**Okee-dokee, now that that's out of out way I'll list how many kids they have, age, gender, name, and all that jazz:**

**Saku-Lee- 1, 15 years old, girl, Hina**

**Neji-Ten- 2, 15 years old, 17 years old, girl, boy, Nai Li, Yoru**

**Naru-Hin- 1, 17 years old, boy, Shiro**

**Tsu-Sasu- 0**

**Ino-Shika- 2, 15 years old, 17 year olds, boy, girl, Tashi, Cho**

**EE: Thankies!**

**Neji: I can't believe you made me into a _side-character_!**

**EE: In this story you're like 45, I wrote this about your kids.**

**Neji: 45! I can't be 45, I won't be cute anymore!**

**EE: I know, that's the point! Consider it _revenge_!**

**Neji: You're such a freak!**

**EE: -sarcastically- Now where have I heard that before?**

**Sakura: Poor us, this authoress is an idiot.**

**Tenten: Yeah!**

**Sasuke: You freak!**

**Ino: Yeah, seriously!**

**Temari: How shallow do you get?**

**Shikamaru: In conclusion, A FREAK!**

**EE: Why does everyone call me that!**

**All: BECAUSE YOU ARE!**

**DD: HI everyone!**

**EE: Hey, DD, we were just talkin'…**

**Neji: -mutters- freak.**

**Gaara: Temari, where did you put that eyeliner you bought yesterday?**

**Temari: Uh, ask Kankuro.**

**Kankuro: I only have the lipstick, but the eyeliner was on the sink this morning.**

**Gaara: Thanks.**

**DD: Gaara! –Hugs him hard-**

**Gaara: Sweat-drops-**

**Temari: Oh, I brought a camera!**

**Gaara: Temari, no!**

**Temari: -takes picture-**

**Gaara: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

**DD: I wuv you!**

**Gaara: -Sweat-drops-**

**EE- Here's the chapie!**

Nara Cho…

I stumbled though thick forestry, leaning on a branch I had found, humming to myself. My pace was slow because I was extremely low on chakra after training. Wind rustled through branches and whipping my short, blonde hair around. I teetered on the branch awhile, before collapsing to the ground, panting. Reaching in my pocket, my fingers closed around a rice ball. I sighed to myself and bit into it.

I had definitely seen better days. I was half-starved, with various cuts and bruises all over and stuck in a forest since last week. And on top of that I had recently broken my left ankle after falling off an extremely rocky, eight-foot-high cliff. I wasn't exactly proud of that. Not to mention I hadn't slept at all. And yet I had brought myself out here willingly. Training, I considered it, useful training. I was never an outdoorsy sort of person, that's probably why I had failed three chuunin exams in a row.

It was always the Forest of Death part, once we passed that however, both of my teammates became chuunin, but I lost to some mist ninja, whose name I forget. So I was seventeen years old, newly a chunin, I had finally passed, my fourth time around. Though I'd never admit it, teamwork was my issue. Not that I had very cooperative teammates, a Hyuuga and an Uzamaki, lucky me. Yeah, I know, running away into a forest alone with out telling anyone wasn't the best way to practice teamwork, but I had my reasons, for one, my mother.

Ino stomped into her house; she had just gotten back from the academy, where she taught. Boy, she really found her job frustrating.

"Shikamaru!" she yelled furiously when she entered the house, even though I knew nothing was technically my fault. She did that often and we had known each other our whole lives, so I was pretty much used to it now.

"What now?" I asked walking out of the kitchen to greet her in all of her furry.

"Cho!" she screamed, "The little snot, lied!"

"She what?" I asked, confused, "about what again?"

"She lied!" Ino ranted shaking her fists at me, "She isn't on the D-ranked mission that note said, I just talked to the Hokage!"

"Hmmm." I hummed thoughtfully mulling things over in my mind. To tell you the truth, that sounded exactly like my daughter, Cho. And I couldn't blame her either, Ino needed to calm down and think things through sometimes. I always thought it was amazing that we could have a kid that wasn't obsessed with looks and dating like Ino was as a teen, and wasn't extremely lazy and distracted by clouds as I still was.

"So in other ways, Cho has been missing for a week all by herself and led us to believe she was on a mission." I concluded.

"Yes!" she shrieked, "How can you be so calm about it?"

"Well," I began, "She is chuunin…"

"I don't care, she could've been dead for a week for all we know!" she yelled and started to cry.

"Ino," I wiped away her tears and set my hand on her shoulders, "Cho isn't dead, besides, she isn't a little kid anymore, and she deserves a little freedom."

But she shook her head, "I know Cho's not a child, but she's not an adult either, she's only seventeen!"

"That's how old we were when I finally asked you out, remember?" I asked her.

"How could I forget?" she said and hugged me.

I hugged her back, but could still tell she was crying by the wet spot forming on my shoulder. And I might not have noticed it then, but to this day, I'm quite sure I was crying that moment too.

'_Damn it, Cho, Where the hell are you?_'

I cursed as I struggled to keep my eyes open. If I fell asleep, who knows what could happen. I only knew one thing for sure, if I ran into some wild animal, I would really be in trouble then. Eventually I decided to sleep because If a wild animal came this way I wouldn't be able to much anyway, not with zero chakra and a broken ankle at least. My eyes closed and I drifted off.

_I was still in a thick forest, but this one was darker and scarier. I recognized it as the Forest of Death, where our chuunin exams were held. _

"_Well, then what do you suggest we do then?" thirteen year-old Shiro snapped at me. He had spiky sandy, blonde hair and white orbs for eyes._

"_I suggest we don't use your lame plan!" I retorted._

"_At least I bothered trying to come up with one!" he glared white eyes at me._

"_If it's that stupid it doesn't matter!" I glared back._

"_You bitch!" Shiro snarled._

"_You dumb-ass!" I defended._

"_PMSing control-freak!"_

"_Stupid bastard!" _

"_BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO THINK!" another voice yelled. We both whirled around and saw our other teammate, Hyuuga Yoru leaning against a tree. He also had white orbs for eyes like Shiro, but had lengthy black hair unlike his teammate._

_I did as I was told; I was more of the obedient type as a thirteen year old. But Shiro was a different story however._

"_Who put you in charge?" he sneered._

_Yoru's expression stayed the same and calmly replied. "Cho, besides I'm smarter and stronger than you."_

"_No you're not, I'll prove it now!" Shiro declared and went into a fighting stance._

"_You want to fight?" Yoru asked with raised eyebrows and pushed himself of the tree._

"_No! Stop!" I yelled, running in between them. They both came to a fast halt. "I won't let you guys waste chakra on each other!"_

"_Cho, move." Yoru commanded and I usually would have listened, but I wanted to be chuunin. He was surprised I could tell, back then I was always a follower, never refused any command I received, I grew out of that at about fourteen or fifteen though._

"_Yeah, you stupid blonde, move!" Shiro smirked at me as I stepped back._

"_Shiro, you're a blonde too, besides that you're also much stupider than Cho!" Yoru defended me._

_Shiro only smirked again, "Well fine, whoever wins is leader and gets Cho!"_

"_Fine!" Yoru said with clenched fists._

_If I was like my seventeen year old self I would have told them to leave me the hell out of it and get their asses back in line so we might pass, but no, I didn't stop them and they beat the living crap out of each other so when we met up with real enemies we were instantly beat. That was our first chuunin exam that went completely disastrous. One again, our teamwork issue, but the worst part was what our teacher Kuranai did to us for punishment, but that's a whole different story._

I awoke to find someone shaking me and calling my name.

"CHO!" it screamed, "Damn it! Nara Cho, wake UP!"

"What the fuck do you want?" I snapped and saw that it was my former teammate, Shiro.

"Sheesh Cho, and I thought you'd be happy to see anyone from Konoha!" he sighed.

"Not really," I told him, "I've never been happy to see my mother."

He laughed. He had an odd laugh; you know the kind of laugh that you have to laugh also whenever you hear it? Yeah, so I'm cracking up also and he recovered first.

"I'll tell her you said that!" he said still grinning.

I stopped laughing and shrugged. I knew he was kidding but honesty I wouldn't care if he did tell her, my mother knew I hated her. I even told her once, but it's still pretty obvious anyway.

"You're a strange girl, Cho, you know that?" he said pulling me up.

"Ahh, shit." I cursed as a sharp pain shot up my leg as I tried to stand on my left foot.

"Here." Shiro pulled my left arm over his shoulders and supported the other half of my body.

"Thanks a lot." I said grimly, "But are you sure you're strong enough to take us back to Konoha like this?"

"No, he isn't." Yoru said as he landed after jumping off of a high branch.

"Great, Hyuuga you can help us." Shiro commented with raised eyebrows.

"Ha, I didn't say I would just yet." The Hyuuga said, standing up and smirking at us wryly.

"Aw, you wouldn't just ditch your old teammates would you?" I asked pretending to pout. Shiro and Yoru just laughed until they had tears in their eyes.

"It's a figure of speech you morons!" I yelled at them, which shut them up.

"You know, I think you're a little low on chakra to be mouthing off, Cho." Yoru said pulling my other arm over his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered and we took off for Konoha. And after the dream I really realized how different my teammates were, we've been together since forever and still so much was the same, I looked at both of them. Being between them and jumping through the branches of a forest felt more natural than just sitting at home, thinking about the changes in my life.

_End_

**EE: Please tell me if you liked it or not.**

**Neji: It sucked.**

**EE: And why, dear Neji, would you say that?**

**Neji: Because I'm not in it!**

**EE: w/e**

**DD: ANYWAY, please review.**

**EE: Yeah, I don't mind if you flame, but tell me what I did wrong and how to fix it too. Kay, kay?**

**Neji: And tell the freak that I should be in it!**

**EE: Shut up Neji, You're always my main character!**

**Neji: Not really.**

**EE: w/e**

**Neji: Shut up.**

**EE: Will do.**

**DD: And please review! -**


	3. Hyuuga Nai Li

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own their kids, all OC's and all mine! Wait, that sounds kinda wrong, let me rephrase that…**

**Neji: I better be in this chapter or else!**

**EE: Ooooooooooo, I'm so scared, what are you going to do, use that 64 touch thingy?**

**Neji: On you? I don't even need to waste chakra on a freak like you!**

**EE: -sarcastically- Thanks, Neji; you make me feel so loved.**

**Neji: I try…**

**DD: Both of you shut up and get writing EE!**

**Neji: Yeah, Freak!**

**AA: You're all freaks! That means you especially, Neji!**

**Neji: So? You're the sister of a freak, that's even worse!**

**All: Huh?**

**DD: You do realize that made absolutely no sense, right?**

**Neji: …..**

**EE: uh, Neji?**

**Neji: you're a freak!**

**EE: -sweat-drops-**

**DD: and here is chapter three!**

_Hyuuga Nai Li…_

As I was often told, I never lived up to my father's expectations. My older brother did. My father? My father was the Genius of Geniuses, the prodigy of his clan, an elite jounin, and was called Hyuuga Neji. Now maybe it was just because I was only half Hyuuga. But either way, there I was walking home, surrounded by other girls my age taunting me. Not directly, but trying to make me feel crumby. But I didn't care, not me, I was a Hyuuga and I never showed emotions.

My father, Neji, became a jounin at fifteen, and my brother Yoru at seventeen. And here I was fifteen, and still not even a chuunin. Yes, lots of people become chuunin's at older ages, but as I said, I was a Hyuuga; I had to live up to my clan's reputation and follow exactly like my father and brother. I tried too, but I'm just not as talented as they are. And sometimes I even think they hated me for it too, which they probably did. My mother on the other hand, was an excellent kunoichi herself, didn't seem to mind that I was no prodigy.

"Nai Li," one girl said, "Can you show us your cursed seal?"

They all giggled. I resisted the urge to hit them all. They were rude enough to mention it in the first place but then they laugh? Disgusting! They wouldn't be laughing so much if the Head family suddenly appeared right then and put cursed seals on their own foreheads.

"No." I said trying to sound as calm as I could when my insides were making me feel hot with anger.

"Too bad you can never take your forehead protector off in public." Another girl added.

"That is too bad, because you look totally stupid with it on your forehead, and even worse with just a seal." The first said.

They all laughed again. And I walked faster.

When I finally got home, I looked in the bathroom mirror. I was about five feet, four inches tall, with black hair that I wore in two buns, and white eyes. I reached back and untied my forehead protector. Underneath, was a green spindly mark that showed well against my pale forehead. Just looking at it made me sick. I punched the mirror, quite hard, but ended up just hurting my fist and causing the mirror to rattle a bit. I always thought I had an anger problem.

"You know, if you break that it will be seven years of bad luck." A voice said from behind me that I recognized as my own brother Yoru. I sighed and placed a palm on the mirror to stop it.

"I've never had any _good_ luck." I thought out loud, and examined my forehead with my reflected white eyes.

He followed my gaze and his expression changed to a more serious one. I stopped for a second, of course he knew I was looking at the seal, but I just ignored that and looked down at my forehead protector in my hand and traced the Konoha symbol with my forefinger.

"Why did you take it off?" he asked solemnly, white eyes glued to the reflection of my forehead in the mirror. I sighed again and boldly tied my forehead protector around my neck.

"Is that a crime?" I asked glaring at him, even though I really had no reason to be mad at him. Poor guy, I'm just like that though.

"No, but why are you looking at it?" he asked and even glared his white eyes back at me. '_Oh, great, now he's pissed._' I thought regretfully. I sighed, I really do that too much, but anyway I turned to face him.

"Them," I said bitterly, "Other kids." And I walked past him toward the door but he stopped me. No, not by standing in my way or anything like that, but by something else.

"What did they say?" he asked casually, and like I said a paused, it's funny how you do that when you're mulling things over in you head. Not that what Yoru just said confused me, but I just didn't know he could be so, so…

"Understanding."

"What?" he asked confused. '_Oops!_' I bit my lip so I wouldn't say anything again. I hadn't realized I had said that last word out loud.

"Oh, uh, nothing important," I stammered, "GotogotrainBYE!"

And I dashed from the room, leaving an extremely confused Yoru left to look in an empty mirror.

As Shiro and Yoru left me at my front door I sighed. So would you if you were just about to get chewed out by my mother Ino like I was. I was so dead, and my dad, Shikamaru was too lazy to stop her from killing me, some dad. Tashi would only laugh. I knew that one but doesn't everyone's little brother laugh when their parents yell at them? **(A/N: I sure as hell know mine does!).** Anyway, I was dead.

"Thanks for picking me up guys." I told them and flashed a fake smile. They knew me too well to fall for it though. They fake smiled back and before I knew it I wasn't fake smiling anymore, I had gone from fake smiling to real frowning. So did they.

"I'm gonna DIE!!!" I whimpered and they nodded grimly. That didn't exactly boost my confidence though. Not that I had ever had a lot of confidence to begin with. But you get the idea.

After they left, I took a deep breath and walked in the door. Before I even got in my house I was being screamed at by my mother, Ino.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" She screamed furiously and shaking her fist at me. Her blues eyes were wide and filled with anger. Sometimes I wondered if my eyes looked like that when I was mad. I supposed so since I looked exactly like her, with light blonde hair and sky blue eyes. I wasn't pretty like she was though, I mean for a forty-five year old. I didn't even look as pretty as the pictures from her at seventeen. Oh, well, that never really bothered me anyway, because I was really focused on becoming chuunin for the past four years, and I was aware that I missed a lot during that time, like being with people my own age and trying to teach Tashi my dad's shadow jutsu that we inherited. That bothered my mother more than me though.

"I was thinking if I wanted to become jounin anytime soon I'll have to train." I said calmly just to piss her off more. And don't asked me why I thought it was amusing to put myself in even deeper shit than I was, that doesn't matter.

"YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TOLD ME!" She yelled, like I said even more pissed off now.

"You would have said no." I snapped and looked away.

"Why are you so committed to becoming a ninja?" she asked, still yelling.

"Because it's what I want to do, okay? You wouldn't understand!" I yelled at her and stumbled passed her into the house leaning on the walls for support. I headed straight to my room even though it hurt like hell, and passed my dad, Shikamaru on the way. He raised his eyebrows when he saw me but I decided to ignore it.

"So..." he began. I stopped to stare at him; besides, my ankle was exploding with pain.

"Where. Were. You!" My mother said through clenched teeth as she entered the room.

"Not here." I said humoring her. But that just pissed her off more, like I said I found it amusing. When I looked at my dad for help I knew I wasn't going to get, I saw that his eyes were asking the same question.

"AARRGGHH!" she shrieked in frustration, "Why can't you give up your silly ambition and be like normal girls your age?"

That is what officially ticked me off then. "Why can't you stop being a PMSing bitch and let me be who I want to?" I yelled and hobbled into my room, using the wall to lean on and slammed the door. But before I could get a chance to lock it, she wrenched it back open, so hard I thought for a second it might fly off its hinges. But luckily, the person who built the doorway was good at their job.

"Look at yourself, Cho!" she ranted, "You're bruised all over and what have you accomplished!"

"It's training, like I said earlier, you wouldn't understand, so just…" I paused here I don't know why.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled at the top of my voice and slammed the door once more, this time in her face.

"AARRGGHH!" I screamed and kicked the wall of my bedroom before I collapsed on my bed from exhaustion.

I walked in my front door just as I heard a slamming noise and someone yelling. I recognized the voice immediately because it was my older sister, Cho. I ran into the living room to see my mother steaming mad and my dad lazily reading a newspaper as if he had much calmer surroundings. "_Typical_." I thought.

"Oh, hey, Tashi, your back already?" My dad asked looking up from his paper.

"Yeah. Was that Cho earlier?" I asked even though I know it was, only Cho could manage to make my mom that mad, she had even surpassed my dad. We didn't think that was possible, besides I would know my sister's voice right? I mean I've had to live with her for fifteen years, after all.

"Yeah, she decided we were worthy enough to give a visit." He said and went back to his newspaper. I always thought that he was a little too calm about things sometimes, and my mom the exact opposite. I sighed.

Hearing my sigh, my mom looked up and saw me. I tried to smile and maybe escape…

"TASHI, YOU'RE GROUNDED, NOW GET LOST!" she screamed.

"What did I do?' I asked defensively.

"ABOLUTLY NOTHING, NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" She yelled and I ran. I ran to my room and closed the door. Sighing I sat down on my bed and wondered how Cho argued with her when she got that scary. Cho used to do everything she was told as a child, but she soon grew into such a rebel, that I, with all of my F's in school became the 'good kid.' Just because I didn't act weird like her, I mean no offence to her, but my sis, Cho, is one weird girl.

I didn't really know where I was going but it did feel odd to be outside with my forehead protector around me neck instead of the traditional place where it would cover my cursed seal. I was just standing in front of my house, forehead exposed, to anyone who just walked down me street and happened to look at my forehead, if there was anybody, the street was completely empty, because it's not all that busy. I sighed, I was only doing this so I could maybe rebel against my father and brother, but the damn street was empty! I've always said I had the worst of luck.

Turning around to go back inside feeling extremely foolish I bumped into someone in the doorway. Looking up I saw that it was my father. He stared at me strangely before his white eyes looked very stern and even angry. At first, I was confused by this but then realized what he wasn't liking. '_SHIT!'_ I internally screamed. But, externally, I just muttered a fast sorry and tried to rush past him but he caught the collar of my shirt and held it in a fist. And that really hurts if you're going fast enough too.

"Nai Li," he asked emotionless and his stone eyes seemed gentle but dangerous, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he yelled suddenly. Now I had seriously never seen him this pissed off. He's usually so calm and icy, exactly like how I tried so hard to be, never really yelling.

And that was the day that I actually found out my parents could really yell, well my mother cried more than she yelled, but I didn't know one person could pack that much tears into their eyes without them exploding. Now, my mother was never an emotional person, but I guess it really broke her heart that I was standing there with those spindly green lines etched across my forehead.

**EE: hope ya liked it!**

**Neji: Yes! I'm in it!**

**EE: -sweat-drops- typical.**

**DD: Please review!**

**EE; What she said!**

**Neji: What the freak said!**

**EE: I put you in and you still call me a freak?**

**Neji: Yep, so readers tell this idiot here –points at EE- to put me in next time too!**

**EE: Pay no attention to the white-eyed freak!**

**DD: He's a hobo we found on the street!**

**EE: So like we said please review! -**


	4. Rock Hina

**EE: Here's chapter four! And keep in mind that I don't own Naruto.**

**Neji: Thank God!**

**EE: But I do own any characters you don't recognize, including all of the Naruto character's kids!**

**DD: Read it please!**

**Neji: And then review!**

**All: Thanks a bunch!**

_Rock Hina…_

I knew my sister would get caught. I knew she wasn't the most careful type, but I honestly didn't think she was that reckless. Of course our father was completely pissed off, probably the maddest I'd ever seen him in all seventeen years of my life, and then my mother finished it off with a massive amount of crying. Nai Li was stunned as by that as much as I was, but I didn't show it of course. After our father told her to leave, in an extremely harsh way, I think. She darted up the stairs and I ran to meet her, but she sidestepped me and ran off. '_That little brat!_' I thought, '_First she makes Mom cry about the seal again but she has to go and feel sorry for herself now!_' I followed her down the hall and banged on her door.

"Go away!" her voice screamed from inside her room. I glared even though I know she can't see me. She thought I was just going to go away.

"Nai Li!" I shouted, banging on the door again, "Either you come out or let me in!" I didn't know her very well considering she's my little sister, I spent time training and on missions mostly so she was practically a stranger to me, and I'm serious, I was seventeen before I figured that out, I don't know my own sister.

"I don't have to listen to you!" she screamed. I had seriously never heard her yell at me so I was stunned. But angry too, she was being a conceited little brat. Before I could think another word, I slammed my foot on the door, causing it to snap in half. Inside she stared terrified at me with wide white eyes. '_Good_,' I thought, '_Be scared_.'

"What's with you lately?" I asked her and my voice sounded much harsher than I intended. I winced.

"You don't care." She snapped at me, all fear gone now, but if it wasn't she wasn't showing any. She turned around so her back faced me, looking faintly out the window, but I knew it was too dark to see out it.

What she had just said was usually true for me, but then, I did care, it felt different. She was so hard to be around when she was really mad. She didn't act like me or our father, we both never showed emotion or any feelings at all. Nai Li, however, did. I could tell she tried though, but she didn't act like most Hyuugas at all.

"I don't even know you." She said, completely calm, and she walked out of the room; I decided to let her, mostly because what Nai Li said was completely true.

I felt something tap my shoulder lightly from behind. Turning around I saw that it was my former teammate, Nara Tashi.

"Tashi-kun!" I squealed and hugged him hard. I wasn't really like that a lot, but I knew it annoyed him.

"Get off!" he said irritably. And I laughed but did as he said.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" I asked frowning at him. I knew he was in no mood for me, but I didn't care, his problem.

"Hina-chan, I don't have time to argue with you right now, the Hokage wants to both of us in his office." He said with an urgent look on his face.

"O-okay." I answered quietly. It was early in the morning and I was out running light errands for my mother, Sakura, so my arms were full with grocery bags. He noticed this too.

"Here I'll take you home first." He said, taking one of my grocery bags and I followed him in the general direction of my house.

"So…" I began skipping to keep up with his fast, wide stride. I hummed softly to a random tune, and got a better grip on my grocery bag.

"Don't skip with that bag, you'll trip and hurt yourself." He said curtly, looking back at me. I frowned.

"No I won't, Tashi-kun." I sang and continued skipping and hummed louder. I saw him smirk and look back at me again.

"Fine, but don't fall down, okay?" He said with a wide smirk. I smirked back, but then giggled.

"I promise, I'm being careful!" I hummed and skipped faster. So we dropped the groceries off with my mother and made our way to the Hokage's office. Tashi and I walked in and sat down on the seats in front of her desk.

"Hello, you're Nara Tashi and Rock Hina, right?" She asked as she looked up at us. Most people in Konoha knew that she was practically seventy-five, but you wouldn't know from her appearance. Tsunade, the Hokage, looked to be about a little older than twenty-five, with long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Tashi and I nodded.

"Okay then, I'm giving the two of you a mission, it's C-ranked and you will have to go into a forest several miles from Konoha and escort some lord through it. He asked me to send three jounin level Nins and consider it A-ranked, but I thinks he's overreacting, there's nothing dangerous in that damned forest." She explained, "Got it?"

We nodded again. I mulled it over in my mind, it didn't sound too difficult, I would probably be back in about four or five days.

"So you're sending two chuunin instead of three jounin?" Tashi asked.

"Yep, now get ready, you two leave in an hour." She ordered and pointed us out the door. Soon after leaving said good-bye to Tashi and walked home. On the way I sighted a familiar face on the street. I ran up to her and smiled.

"Hi, Nai Li, what's up?" I asked and beamed at her, but her expressionless face stayed the same, her steely white eyes glanced up at me.

"Nothing, what about you?" she said calmly looking away. Now, she's not the friendliest type, but I know she's grateful for someone to talk to as everyone else our age hates her or is scared of her. I consider her my best friend though.

"Another mission, but I'll see you in about five days though, okay?" I smiled and I swear I thought I saw a flick of emotion cross over her face. Was it, disappointment?

"Don't worry," I assured her, "It'll be over before you know it and I'll invite you to sleep over okay?"

She smiled and nodded and I felt myself smiling too. "See you later, Hina!" she said quietly and darted off. I waved until she disappeared and checked my watch. I only had fifteen minutes left so I ran.

I was already in the Hokage's office when Hina burst through the door, panting as if she'd just ran a marathon. Tsunade didn't even look up when she came in though.

"Go, and just do what I told you, remember, this lord his kinda…" she paused, "dramatic, about things so just keep that in mind."

"Hai." We said in unison and left. On the trip there, Hina was strangely silent. Not that she's like a chatterbox or anything, but still, she was acting more like her Hyuuga friend, Nai Li; completely mute.

Once we arrived, we saw some guy, maybe three or four years older than us meet us. He had spiky silvery, hair and large amber eyes.

"Hello, I'm called Tsuya Rai, I'm the lord's cousin, you two must be our Konoha ninjas, we're expecting."

Hina nodded, but I just stared at the man. He was too, nice? I didn't know what it was but I felt that something about him was suspicious. I promised myself I would find out before this mission ended and Hina and I went back to Konoha.

"There must be a mistake then," he began, confused, "We requested three jounin, not two."

I almost laughed, Hina did though. When she recovered Rai was looking at her more confused than ever and I glared at her for her out break of giggles.

"While we're confessing, by the way, we're chuunin, not jounins." She said smirking, "Just F.Y.I."

Rai suddenly looked extremely concerned. "Oh no, what will I tell my cousin?" his eyes were wide with fear.

"Aw, he won't care that much, will he?" Hina asked, jade eyes looking up at him.

Rai bit his lip.

O O O

As it turns out, that lord of his cared a hell of a lot. He completely threw a fit. It was odd and kind of amusing to see a nineteen or twenty year old having a fit a two year old would throw, but my stern looks kept Hina from breaking down, laughing. Although I have to admit, I was having a hard time, not laughing myself, it was hilarious.

It was later that night, when Hina and I were patrolling the campsite, did we get our laughs in on the funny scene from that afternoon.

"I know," Hina cracked up, "He probably had forgotten to take his nap."

"Or," I added, "He needed a diaper change."

"Oh no!" Hina mimicked, "What will I tell my dear cousin, who is a two year old in an adult's body, that for some reason I take orders from?"

My thoughts turned to Rai. He seemed pretty normal, but I had a gut feeling something wasn't as we thought about him. I sighed; I just didn't know what yet.

"What do you think of Rai?" I found myself asking. I internally kicked myself, I sounded too random.

Hina frowned at my question. "What do you mean?" she looked at me with confused green eyes.

"I mean, like, do you think we can trust him?" I asked choosing my words carefully. I looked at her, eager for an answer, lucky for me she was eager to give one.

"Of course, I mean, he's hot." She announced, smirking at me. I felt my heart drop. I wanted to tell her my suspicions about him so maybe she could help me discover him, but I was afraid that would make her mad. I decided to take my chances.

"Well, I think he's kind of, well, hiding something." I said trying to sound sort of casual but serious too. I knew she would understand and trust me. I had known Hina for a long time.

"No, he isn't!" she snapped at me. I stopped walking and looked down at her shocked. For a couple of seconds there I stood, as if waiting for her to yell, "Psyche!" or something.

"But Hina I really think…" I never got to finish that sentence because she cut me off.

"I don't care what _you_ think, I think Rai is just fine, he's nice, cute, and totally cool, okay!" she yelled. And without a last look she walked fast ahead of me.

I felt really hurt. I thought Hina would trust me, someone she knew her whole life, since we were babies, over some hot guy she just met. I kicked the ground; the loose dirt flew about two feet ahead of me.

_Flashback…_

_Hina and I were six years old and walking home from the academy, when she tripped over a crack it the sidewalk. She fell and scraped up her knee. She instantly burst into tears and I knelt in front of her._

"_Ow, my knee…" she cried and I wiped the blood away with a torn piece of my sleeve and tied it tightly around the cut._

"_Come on, Hina-chan." I said and helped her up. She hugged me and stopped crying._

"_Hurry, Tashi-kun!" she called and ran ahead of me. I grinned and sprited to catch up._

_End Flashback._

I sighed, it would be a long five days, if Hina was going to spend it all with a grudge, which I was pretty sure she was, and as for Rai, there was just so much more to him, I just didn't know it yet.

Early the next morning we set off. Hina said she would take the lead, which meant I would be the rear. We walked on and on, if I hadn't done this a million times before, with my old teammates, my feet would have just about fallen off. We didn't pass anything but normal, green, forest that lined the narrow pathway. Every once in a while, some of the servant's would _swear_ they saw a wild animal, but there was really nothing, like the Hokage said. I was beginning to realize that these people were just paranoid.

On our patrol duty that night, Hina was completely silent. She wouldn't even look at me. I was so mad at myself for making her mad that I could hardly think.

"Hina-chan…" I began, but she cut me off and glared at me.

"Shut up, Tashi, and pay attention." She snarled. I took a step back and felt my eyes widen.

"There's nothing dangerous here." I protested. She shook her head and walked off. I cursed under my breath and jogged to keep up with her.

After about a minute of silence between us I thought I saw something fly though the air at us. I opened my mouth to warn Hina but she collapsed and I barely managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Stuck in the side of her neck was a stun dart. I cursed and gently laid her on the ground.

The dart came from the forest, which now that I was looking at it, looked almost scary at night with a half moon overhead.

"Who's there!" I shouted. Suddenly, a tall figure loomed out of the shadows of the trees. Fear grabbed hold of my throat and I was speechless.

It was Rai.

"What did you do to Hina?" I asked as fiercely as I could, when I felt like a terrified little rabbit. He smirked and started to laugh.

"Oh, don't worry," he said, "She'll wake up in a few hours or so. But you won't be, since you know my little secret now, I'll have to finish you." I clenched my fists tightly as I thought. In the end it looked as though I'd have to fight him, but he could be way ahead of me in skill, In fact I was sure he was but I decided to do it for Hina. '_Think! Think!_' I ordered myself; '_I need a strategy!_' Considering that it was night and no torches were lit, I couldn't get a good enough look at him to use a _shin ten shin no jutsu_. As a last result, I drew a kunai from my pocket and charged into the forest directly at him. When I was about hardly, three meters from him I suddenly fell.

Fell into a large pit, dug in the ground. It was about ten feet deep and I landed on my wrist, which caused it to snap back. The most awful cracking noise pierced the night air and my eyes swam in and out of focus. I rolled onto my back to feel another sharp pain. Looking down I saw that when I fell, I had thrust my own kunai into the gut of my stomach. Blood spilled out and covered my hands. I felt tingly all over and my hands began to shake uncontrollably.

Above me I saw Rai looking down at me. He smiled when he saw my injuries. "Hmmm, I thought I'd actually get to fight you too, how disappointing. Oh well, you'll be dead in a matter of hours anyway."

I did my best to glare at him. '_I'm not going to die like this_.' I thought, '_Help, Hina, and then I can die_.' I clenched my teeth with what little strength I had left.

"Oh, and don't worry about your girlfriend." Rai continued, "I'll take care of her for you, and make up a good cover story too." He grinned and turned to go, "Ta!"

And he was gone. I lay there now, to weak to even shift my foot. I knew I was destined to die, here, with Hina mad at me, killed by my own stupidity, and lying in a pool of my own blood. Then, my vision began to fade, my eyelids fluttered, and then, a freezing wave of shivers came over my entire body. And then, ohhhhhh.

_End_

**EE: And that was chapter 4!**

**Neji: I wasn't in it! –pouts-**

**DD- Yes, actually you were, in the way beginning.**

**Neji: Oh yeah. Well, that's not good enough!**

**EE: Really? Well how about I don't put you in at all?**

**DD: Or she makes you some creep that wears underwear on his head?**

**EE: Or you're a bipolar psycho with an insane alter ego?**

**DD: Or some idiot with five foot long dread locks and smokes crack?**

**EE: Or you join the mafia and you're a unhitch?**

**DD: People in the mafia aren't always unhitches.**

**EE: Just sayin…**

**Neji: -mutters- freak!**

**EE: Yes, that I am, Neji.**

**Neji: You're finally catching on!**

**EE: That's an excellent way to get THROWN OUT OF THE STORY FOR GOOD.**

**DD: Dissssss!**

**Neji: Whatever, I thought you were on my side, DD.**

**DD: I am.**

**EE: Please review; even though you all probably agree with Neji and DD, but they want you to review too! Also, you can vote on pairings, because I want to put some in this story, okay?**

**DD: Please be super cool and review!**


	5. What Are We Waiting For?

**EE: Okee-Dokee please review when you're done!**

**DD: It's nice to review!**

**EE: Whenever I read stories, I review!**

**DD: Yeah!**

**Neji: Just review, okay?**

**DD: Thankies!**

_Chapter 5…_

I opened my eyes to see that I was lying on a mat inside a small tent. I tried to remember how I got there, but had no recollection. I sat up and immediately felt my head swirl and sway. I rubbed my sore neck and saw Rai, squatting in the doorway of the tent.

"Where's Tashi?" I asked immediately with wide eyes. At first I expected him to laugh, but he didn't. He looked serious and almost sad.

"Well, I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this, but" he began, "But, he is most likely dead." I felt my eyes widen even more and my jaw dropped. Tashi dead? Never!

"You're lying!" I declared. I bit my lip, wanted to believe with my whole heart, that what I said was true, but couldn't.

"I'm sorry, but do you remember anything from last night?" he asked solemnly. I racked my brain, but no, I couldn't conjure any pictures into my head that would help Rai.

"Only Tashi and I patrolling for a while and then Tashi yelled something I couldn't make out and then black." I said uncertainly. Rai nodded understandingly.

"Well, I know for sure that your black out was caused by a poison dart, luckily we had an antidote. You see, the person who shot it was…" he looked down.

"Your friend, Tashi." He finished and I felt like covering my ears and screaming a random song to drone out his voice.

"Not Tashi!" I yelled, "He would never do anything to hurt me!" Rai sighed.

"Well, I think he had a grudge for some reason." He explained.

"We did have a couple of arguments." I said quietly. But I didn't want to believe it, but something in me said what Rai said was true. He nodded curtly as if to prove his point. But still, Tashi and I had had many arguments before; some more drastic than this, just over whom we could trust on a short mission was nothing. But Rai's serious face said otherwise. I sighed, and began to cry. Tears steamed down my face as I sobbed. Rai looked guilty.

"I-I don't b-blame you f-for what h-happened." I said crying. And he nodded. And got up to leave, but not before saying one last thing.

"Like I said, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this." And he left, leaving me to bawl my eyes out.

My head was throbbing and felt sore all over. I yawned and opened my eyes and saw the fresh blue sky. I tried to remember how I got here when it all came flooding back to me, the argument, Hina, Rai. Looking around I saw that I was no longer in the pit I fell in last night and two people were looking over me. One was a young woman, about twenty-five or so, she had light brown hair and soft blue eyes, behind her was a boy about seven years younger than her, eighteen-ish. He had sandy blonde hair and honey-colored, amber eyes.

"So he's up!" the woman said grinning and the boy just stared at me. I winced and saw that my shirt was off and I was bandaged around the middle, my wrist was snapped back into place and wrapped in a sling.

"You're actually lucky, that kunai in your stomach missed all vital blood vessels and organs." The woman said again, with my kunai between her two fingers, "I'm Akina and that over there is Shizumaru." Akina pointed her thumb at the boy.

"I'm Nara Tashi, and how did you two find me?" I asked and stroked the bandages on my stomach. They both looked at each other before Shizumaru answered.

"Well, late last night, Shizumaru, Haiku and I were taking a walk and we saw you down in that pit. At first, we thought you had died and we fished your body out of there so we could bury you, but saw that you were still barely alive." He explained. And I nodded.

"But, you guy's just take walks, two days into this forest?" I asked, "And who is Haiku?"

"We live out here." Shizumaru answered, "And Haiku is our other friend, Akina's apprentice that she drags around."

Akina nodded and looked around, "The little brat went to go find some food." Shizumaru nodded at me.

I sat up and felt a horrible pain in my stomach from the kunai wound. I must have shown a look of pain, because Akina looked at me.

"Sit your ass down!" Akina snapped and bonked me over the head. But I shook it off and got to my feet. My whole upper body felt weak and unstable, but waist below, felt normal.

Shizumaru handed me my shirt and I slipped it over my head, getting it on was sort of tricky with one arm in a sling and the other hurt whenever I raised it too high. But eventually I got it on correctly.

Suddenly a girl about twelve or thirteen years old with black hair and chocolate brown eyes emerged from the bushes and stared at me in surprise. "He's alive!" she exclaimed, "Oh yeah! Ten bucks, Shizumaru!" she held her hand out.

Shizumaru sighed and set a ten in her outstretched hand. (I don't care if they don't use dollars in Naruto, they do now!) The girl smirked and slipped the money in her back pocket.

"Can't you two stop betting on people we save?" Akina asked irritably.

"No." Shizumaru said truthfully and laid his head down on the ground, "And I'm going to take a nap."

Then, the girl, who I assumed was the Haiku they we're talking about stomped over to him.

"No you won't!" she shouted as if he were a hundred feet away and kicked him hard in the stomach, so he flew about two meters. I was surprised such a shrimpy kid could pack such a kick.

"Ow, " he moaned and sat up, "Damn it Haiku, that hurt!"

"Good!" she said smirking at him. Akina's eyebrow twitched.

"Both of you shut up and help me make a fire." She snapped at her comrades.

"Why should we listen to you?" Shizumaru sneered and lay back down.

"BECAUSE I CAN KICK BOTH OF YER ASSES, SO SHUT YER YAPS!" Akina screamed at them, but Shizumaru just ignored her and closed his eyes. Haiku walked over to him and stomped on his stomach.

"Ah, shit, Haiku!" he yelled, "One of these days I'll just…"

"Take your anger out on a twelve year old." Akina muttered and started the fire up by herself.

"_Whoa_," I thought, '_these people argue a lot._' And I would know, living in the same house as my parents, Ino and Shikamaru. They argued 24/7. I remember back when Cho and I were close, we would wonder why they even got married because they hated each other so much as teens and still looked as if they did.

"You're so frigg'n lazy!" Haiku yelled.

"That's not as bad as being a stupid brat!" Shizumaru shouted back and glared at her.

"THAT"S IT!" Akina screamed and grabbed Shizumaru by the ear, "Leave her ALONE!!"

"Fine," he muttered, "But tell her to also."

"Okay, Haiku, stop bothering Shizumaru."

"Okee-dokee, Akina-samma." Haiku sang and sat down away from Shizumaru.

"What's your secret?" Shizumaru asked, only to get a punch in the head.

Then Haiku looked over at me, "Hi! I'm Haiku, I'm twelve and I don't know my last name or who my parents are, I like to sing, hum, and make Shizumaru mad, my goal is to be just like Akina-samma, and I don't like bugs, especially spiders or people who say I talk to much, meaning Shizumaru."

"Yeah, okay." I said confused and creeped out. I wasn't the best kid person, unlike Cho. She could get any kid to do whatever she said and they still adored her. I sighed and laid back down, thinking about the past 24 hours. '_Man, Hina's going to be pissed._' I thought before I drifted off.

About 10 days had passed since the, Hina, Rai, and kunai incident. The more I thought about it, the more I was sure I could have prevented it, I could have been more alert, I could have pushed Hina out of the way, I could have been more careful with my kunai- it all just lead to one thing- I shouldn't have acted so rash to my best friend, and now I lost her. '_I'm so sorry, Hina, I'll get you back I swear._' I thought determined; I had learned to ignore Akina, Shizumaru, and Haiku's endless arguing by now.

Then the thought hit me that nearly twice as much time had gone by since Hina and I were supposed to be returning to Konoha. Had they noticed? Probably, I mean, even reckless Tsunade would notice two chuunin completely missing from a simple C-ranked mission. '_I wonder if mom or dad realized Hina and I were gone for longer than the mission was supposed to take?_' I thought.

"Get AWAY from me, Haiku!" Shizumaru shouted at her.

"I don't see what your problem is, there's enough forest here for everyone!" she yelled back.

Shizumaru then muttered something that I couldn't hear and shook his head.

"Don't mumble Shizumaru, if you have something to say, say it!" Akina said irritably.

'_Or_,' I thought, '_Cho looked at the calendar, and decided to put two and two together!_' I bolted upright. Cho, the most daring, rebel, think-she-can, girl in the history of time, backed up with the ramen freak and a human ice-cube. I knew she would instantly grab her freak-pals and rush of to this forest with out telling anyone just for the thrills and to piss our mom off. And that just goes to show that even though I haven't had a full-length conversation with her in years and still know her exact personality. '_Troublesome_.' I thought and shook my head.

For the past five days I only left my bedroom to eat and pee. And luckily for me Ino seemed to be just fine with that. What did I do all day? Slept mostly, read a bit too. The amazing thing was, was that I didn't know it was possible to sleep for than fourteen, fifteen hours a day until I started pulling in over eighteen hours a day, easy.

At about a week and a half of sleeping practically all day a knock on my door awoke me.

"What!" I moaned, shoving my head under my pillow.

"Cho!" Ino's voice shouted from the other side of the door, "Why are sleeping at two in the afternoon?"

"Because!" I snapped, "What do you want!"

"I was just wondering if you knew where Tashi was, I just realized he should have been home five days ago."

"Typical, you realize it five days after he's been missing, some mother!" I shouted at her.

"Cho, I really don't need your mouth today so just…" she began but I cut her off.

"Why asked me? Ask his psycho-kunoichi friend!"

"She's missing too, besides I think you should respect his friend more, Hina's a perfectly nice girl." She scolded.

"Whatever. Wait, where was their mission?" I asked suddenly perked as I mulled the whole conversation in my head and walked over to my open window.

"Uh, the forest around Konoha, why?" she answered confused.

That was all I needed, without a second thought I let myself fall out the window.

"BYE INO!!" I yelled happily as I hit the ground running.

I sat cross-legged on my front porch and watched as the light wind made the branches of the trees sway. I probably looked peaceful, but I was just bored out of my mind. It was killing me inside to know that I was the only Hyuuga, with my Aunt Hinata, as exception to ever be a genin this long. I mean I was fifteen; the same age my dad was when he became jounin. I sighed and closed my eyes. Sometimes I wished I wasn't a Hyuuga, just a normal person, no expectation to live up to, no cursed seal, and no frustratingly huge house. I just wanted the nightmare I called my life to just blow away in that wind, as if it was never there… My thoughts were interrupted by a soft thump in the ground before me. I instantly opened my eyes and prepared a fighting stance but saw that it was no threat.

It was Yoru's best friend and old teammate, Nara Cho. She was smiling at me with her short, thick blonde hair blowing in her face.

"Hey, Nai Li, do you know where I would find Yoru?" she asked and walked up to me. Now, Cho is super pretty, her smile, the color of her eyes, everything. I was always amazed how my brother got some girl as pretty as her to like him enough to be his friend, but then again, every girl in Konoha was practically drooling over him. But not Cho, that's probably why their friends.

"What is it Cho? Did your mom release another tsunami at you?" a voice said from behind me.

It was Yoru.

"No, my brother's missing and I need your help." She explained.

"Sorry, too busy." He said and turned around to walk away but I stopped him by grabbing his sleeve.

"Tashi's missing?" I asked alarmed.

Cho nodded.

"Wait, he and Hina went on a mission a while ago!" I almost yelled.

"Yes, the Uchiha girl is with him too." She said irritably.

"But, Hina's not an Uchiha." I said frowning.

"Yes she is, it's obvious. I mean honestly, she looks exactly like Sasuke, who I'm positive is her dad…"

"Uchiha Sasuke is married to the hokage!" I protested, wide eyed.

"Poor guy…" she murmured, "Oh well, are you in Yoru?"

"Fine, but you owe me a favor."

"Yay!" she exclaimed, "I love you, Yoru-kun!"

Only I noticed his face turn a bright shade of crimson.

"I'm in too!" I found myself shouting.

"Why?" Cho asked me.

"Because," I explained, "My two best friends are in trouble and I'm going to help them!"

"Fine, but don't slow us down." Yoru said coldly.

"I won't!" I yelled at him.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Cho chimed and leapt off with Yoru leaving me to follow.

_End_

**EE: Yahoo! One more chapter down, a whole bunch more to go!**

**Neji: You're optimism creeps me out.**

**EE: Good!**

**Neji: There you go again!**

**DD: Review!**

**EE: (sings) Move along, move along…**

**Neji: CREEEEEEEPYYYY!**

**DD: Yeah, I have to agree.**

**EE: What? I'm a fabulous singer!**

**Neji: Not really…**

**EE: Shut up!**

**DD: Please Review!**


	6. Fooled By Your Own Best Friend

**Neji: So… this is chapter six!**

**EE: Yep, and please review or give criticism, constructive only though!**

**DD: So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Keep in mind, DD and I don't own Naruto, nor does Neji, even though he is in Naruto.**

_Chapter 6…_

It was probably ten days or more before we continued traveling through the forest. Though I tried not to think too much, my thoughts were constantly on Tashi. I mean would you just forget like one of the best friends you had if he suddenly went missing and you were told that he had tried to kill you would you just move on?

I focused on my unsteady footsteps to calm my mind. We were practically halfway though the forest now, but didn't know what people would think if I went back to Konoha without Tashi. 'I could just go back.' I suggested to myself, 'People would think Tashi and I had died, actually, they might already, we should have been home five days ago.'

That night as I paced back and forth around the camp site wishing that Tashi was here to tell me that the noises were just the wind blowing at the leaves and the shadows were raccoons hunting for food…

"Psst! Hina-chan!" a voice whispered abruptly. I tensed up and looked around frantically.

"Who's there!" I called trying not to look scared.

A figure, slightly taller than I, stepped out of the shadows and began walking toward me. And of course, my dad trained me quite well, so I was not hesitant to attack.

"You'll have wished you never walked you're sorry ass out here once I'm done with you!" I said smirking, "_Hodan Kick!"_ –(dynamite kick)

I jumped high in the air and kicked as hard as I could downward at the figure. With a medium sized explosion, I kicked them into an eight-foot crater, just like my dad showed me how.

"Had enough?" I asked and picked them up by their collar.

"Ow, Hina-chan…" they moaned. It was a boy's voice about my own age. Why did they know my name? '_Wait a minute!_' I thought, '_the only person who calls me Hina-chan is…_'

"Tashi-kun?" I asked alarmed.

"Yes, it's me!" he exclaimed, "I know you're really mad at me, but let me explain where I've been!"

"I'm listening." I said sourly and glared at him but it was too dark for him to see.

Then, he started this crazy story about how Rai is some crazed evil guy, and how I was taken out by a stun dart- (that Tashi stabbed himself with a kunai.

"That's insane!" I shouted, "You've completely lost it, Tashi, seriously!"

"Then how do you explain what happened that night?" he asked me and I knew he was wearing his serious-smart face.

"I was told that you attacked me with a poison dart and then Rai killed you." I said as calmly as I could.

"That's even crazier than my story!" he shouted, obviously outraged, "Where is Rai? He is so dead!"

"No you idiot! We're both staying right here!" I snapped and let go of his collar, "I have a plan and it's going to work! Or at least it better had."

Okay, I'll admit my story wasn't really likely, but me shooting her with the dart? That's just crazy, I mean why would I hurt my best friend on purpose?

"What's your plan, Hina-chan?" I asked curious to find out what she was up to.

"You're about to find out, and besides I still don't believe you." She answered solemnly

"What, so you believe Rai?" I asked sourly.

"I didn't say that!" she hissed, "You have a way of pissing _yourself_ off, you know that?"

"Whatever." I said as coldly as I could.

Suddenly from a short distance away we could hear a noise of someone climbing out of his or her tent.

"Hina-san?" Rai's voice called.

I felt Hina tense up at the sound of her name.

"Hina-san! Where are you?" he called again, this time closer, we listened as his footsteps moved closer and closer to our hiding spot in the crater.

Without a warning Rai suddenly jumped right in front of us in the crater and smirked.

"Boo."

"H-how'd you find us?" Hina demanded and clenched her fists.

"Hina get away from that boy he'll try to kill you again!" he said coldly, ignoring her question.

Much to my despair, she nodded and jumped out of the crater with Rai.

"Hina-chan, why don't you believe me?" I shouted, "You're my best friend!"

She just shook her head. And I literally felt my heart crack in two. And then everything went black.

"Sheesh, you are such an idiot!" I heard a familiar voice say as I opened my eyes to look right into a pair of soft blue ones. It was Akina.

"We told you not to go back to the people who hurt you but noooooooo." She continued.

"You're hurt again, this time a poison dart." Haiku explained as she leaned over my on my opposite side.

"You're lucky to be alive." Akina said with raised eyebrows, "Haiku found the antidote just when we thought you were going to leave us!"

"Hn, never trust whatever plant Haiku brings back, one time she gave me poison ivy to heal my poison ivy rash." Shizumaru complained from somewhere not far off.

"It was poison _oak_, dumb-ass!" Haiku defended.

"Hn, what's the difference?"

Haiku was about to list off all the differences when Akina cut her off.

"What does it matter? Tashi's alive okay?"

"I guess, now we just need to get rid of Haiku and all problems solved." Shizumaru said only to get kicked in the head.

"You'll be sorry someday!" Haiku shouted and kicked him multiple times.

"Hmmm, Akina-nee-samma?" I asked sitting up.

"Hai, what is it Tashi-san?" she asked taking her attention off of her bickering comrades and looked me in the eye.

"Do you know someone named Tsuya Rai?" I asked hoping she would somehow know the name and have some helpful information or something.

"Hmmm, Tsuya Rai, you say?" she repeated and tapped her chin.

"Hey, isn't he that bastard that was giving us a hard time passing through Earth County?" Shizumaru asked ignoring Haiku's last comment to talk with us.

"Yeah, you're right!" Akina exclaimed suddenly, "Silver haired idiot, right?"

"That's him!" I concluded.

"How do you know him?" Shizumaru asked me suddenly.

"Yeah, last time I checked he was being the travel Nazi by the country boarder." Akina added.

"Well, let's just say he found a knew job." I said, "He's the one I was fighting when I got stabbed with the kunai."

"He doesn't know when he goes to far." Akina agreed.

"Are you guys talking about that guy who's ass I kicked back my the boarder?" Haiku asked now paying attention.

"Yeah," Akina told her, "We now have reason to believe he's in this forest now."

"Really?" Haiku asked interested and cracked her knuckles.

That's when I felt slightly embarrassed. Some twelve-year-old beat Rai when I can't even hit him once.

Shizumaru scowled,, "Haiku's too tough sometimes, she kicked him between the legs three times."

Haiku only laughed at the memory.

"Tsuya Rai, here in the forest." Akina said looking thoughtful.

"Yeah," I said, "He's still got my friend."

"We'll help you get him back!" Haiku shouted and smiled.

"She's a girl." I said.

"Oh, sorry."

"Hmm. We'll need a plan." Akina concluded stroking her chin.

"I think I have an idea." I said as a plan formed in my mind.

Cho, Nai Li, and I jumped through thick forestry. Branch to branch. Scanning the area with my Byakugan for the umpteenth time I still saw nothing.

"Cho, are you sure they went this way?" I asked.

Cho, who was next to me on my right shook her head.

"No, of course not! You're the one with the Byakugan!" she shouted at me.

To my left, Nai Li sighed.

"We can only see so far with our Byakugan, Cho." She said with her head down.

"You have no idea how many times I've heard that in my lifetime." Cho said back and sighed herself.

"All this for an Uchiha." I said scowling.

"Hina's not an Uchiha!" Nai Li said glaring at me.

"Sure looks like one." Cho retorted.

"But, Uchiha Sasuke is married to the Hokage!" Nai Li assured.

"We know that!" Cho said, "But that doesn't mean that Hina wasn't born before they were married."

"But still…" Nai Li muttered.

I walked quickly. I'm sure it was the walking that kept me from bursting into tears in front of all the lord's servants. I knew Rai was a liar. He was stupid to think that I would believe his Tashi-tried-to-kill-you story. But, I had to play dumb. At least in order to figure out his real plan.

I knew Tashi thought that I believed Rai and crap but he not all that smart sometimes. I sighed, and couldn't help but wonder, how would this all end?

_End_

**EE: This took like three days total to write.**

**Neji: You're just slow.**

**EE: NO, I'm just a slow thinker.**

**Neji: That too, this is like only nine pages long. That means you only wrote three pages a day.**

**EE: Well sor-ry if a have to go to school eight hours a day!**

**Neji: So, there's twenty-four hours in a day that still leaves you with eighteen hours!**

**EE: I have to sleep too!**

**Neji: That's you problem.**

**EE: -sighs- please review!**


	7. Uzumaki Shiro

**Okay, here is chapter seven, no crap today from Neji! Oh yeah, I just thought that I should mention everyone's height. Uzumaki Shiro- 6' 0'', Hyuuga Yoru- 5' 11'', Nara Cho- 5' 6'', Hyuuga Nai Li- 5' 5'', Nara Tashi- 5' 6'', Rock Hina- 5' 4''**

_Uzumaki Shiro…_

I was bored. And when you're bored you feel like crap right? Well, sane people do, anyway. That's when I decided that I should see if Cho was doing anything. It's not that I like her anymore than a friend though, honest. I mean, yeah, I could go and hang with that bastard Yoru, as he is my best friend, but I didn't feel like being around some antisocial ice cube, cause, when he puts on a mood, he could turn my mom, Hinata into an ax murderer, not that I know this for sure. I can tell you this much about my mom, she's diffidently NOT an ax murderer, and I seriously doubt my dad is either.

So, now that you know that my parents aren't ax murderers, I'll continue. I approached Cho's house as I always did, not that it really matters, and knocked softly on the door. After maybe half a minute, Ino answered the door. And I have to say, I have never seen her so happy to see anyone, much less _me_. Her tired, heavy looking eyes, with dark circles around them filled with tears and she threw her arms around my neck. Yeah, if you don't think that's a little awkward, reread the last two sentences.

"Err- Mrs. Nara, are um, okay?" I attempted to ask.

She nodded but clung to me all the same.

"Are you going to, um, tell me what's wrong?" I asked nervously.

She nodded again, but this time noticed how awkward this was.

"Cho's gone." She croaked and began to sob. Okay, out of all of the awkward moments I've experienced, (and that is a lot) this was by far the worst. First, my friend's mom hugs me, now she's sobbing in front of me. Tell me, what exactly would _you_ do in this situation? Still thinking? Yeah, exactly my point.

"Erm, why don't you go inside?" I said, gesturing her into her own house.

I followed her inside and settled her in a chair. I began to hunt for a kettle to make tea.

"So," I said as a blue and white kettle high on a shelf caught my eye, "When did you discover Cho was missing?"

"Saw her go, Out her bedroom window, Couldn't stop her, door was locked."

I nodded, filled the kettle with water and set it to a boil, not before I popped a tea bag in.. "When was this?"

"Little more than an hour ago." Was her only reply.

"What have you been doing here for an hour!" I asked, probably too harshly.

Ino didn't seem at all taken back. It looked like she practically was expecting it. She slouched in the chair, her blue eyes downcast. "The Hokage knows, if that's what you mean." She said.

I began to hunt for a cup. Just by looking around, you could tell that neither of Cho's parents were huge cooks, for one, everything was in perfect order, two, everything was hardly used, and three… three, I have no idea, but still. As it turns out, they keep their cups in the cabinet over the counter. I randomly selected a royal blue one. "What'd she say?"

"She'll send someone to find her," Ino said shortly and paused as if she was deciding whether I was worthy of this information.

I concentrated my energy on pouring the tea into the cup. Then, I guess she decided I was worthy and continued, "Also that it's related to Hyuuga Yoru and Nai Li disappearing too."

I stopped pouring, not only had I reached the top of the cup and could no longer pour without spilling it, but I was also it utter shock. So the bastard, Yoru decided an S-class criminal was a good career track, huh? I handed Ino the cup, "Get some sleep." I said and made for the door.

She stopped me, "Shiro," I turned around, "Thank you."

I said 'no problem', I smiled, I left.

I ran. I ran all the way to the Hokage Tower. It was maybe 6:30 and quite dark already. I flung open the doors and continued running. I stopped when I came upon a door with **HOKAGE'S OFICE** written in large letters. I burst through the door, not bothering to knock.

"Uzumaki Shiro," she was sitting at her desk, not even bothering to look up from what she was writing, "What brings you here?"

"You know" I snapped, "Both of my best friends are missing!"

She put down her brush, and calmly looked me in the eye. "Ah, hai. I'm glad you came." She said.

"Y-you are?" I asked uncertainly. I was expecting to get screamed at, beat up, and then thrown out, only to limp home to get screamed at by my dad. But instead, she was glad I came. I had to say, that made things a hell of a lot simpler.

"Hai, I was about to send Shizune to get you."

"What for?" I asked, embarrassed at the way I acted before.

"For a mission," she explained, "I want you to select two others and lead a mission to find you friends. I have a feeling that it is also connected to Nara Tashi and Rock Hina's being missing also. So don't consider this mission complete until all six of you are safely in Konoha, understood?"

I nodded and ran from the room. At my house, I stuffed my pockets with kunais and rice balls. As for the two others, I decided on Inuzuki Kimiko and Aubrame Yutaka. I wasn't particularly close to either of them, nor were they the most skilled kunoichi and shinobi, but I was sure they were meant for this mission, don't ask.

I walked up to the Inuzuki house and knocked softly on the door. Kimiko answered pretty quickly considering it was now well into the evening. Kimiko was sixteen-ish, with long dark hair, tied back and brown eyes. Also, she was extremely expressive; her big eyes quaked with excitement as I explained out situation.

_End_

**EE- ShiroKimi forever!**

**Neji- Ur so weird.**

**EE- who asked you?**

**Neji- w/e**

**EE- please, please, PLEASE review and also I want you guys to tell me what pairings I should do and yada, yada.**

**EE- ja 'ne!**


	8. The Story Continues

**EE- yo every1, here's chapter 8, hope you like!**

**Neji- Extremely doubtful**

**EE- SHUT UP!**

**Neji- w/e**

**EE- please r&r!**

_Chapter 8..._

My green eyes scouted the area. I couldn't help but feel scared. It was dark, with hardly any moon to cast light. Most people would probably consider it a beautiful night, black sky, new moon, not a star or planet in sight, you know. I was keeping watch, and sort of wandered far. My shoes crunched against the years and years of undergrowth. I heard a voice, a human voice. Not far off either. Coming closer in fact. And if I wasn't scared to begin with, which I was, I sure was now. Okay, I was about to freak'n piss my pants. I could hear the leaves rustle from footsteps. My heart pounded. Branches not far off swayed. I was frozen to the spot.

They were closer, yards away. I blindly reached for a kunai. Two yards away. I clenched it with all of my might as my blood spilled out of my hand. One yard away. Defensively, I raised my kunai-wielding hand as if to stab whomever. Just as I was about to, a strong hand caught my wrist.

"Kid, chill out!" a female voice said as a girl, older than me with short blonde hair came into my view.

It was Nara Cho. I knew her since both our moms were good friends and also she was Tashi-kun's older sister. She wasn't alone however, not far behind her came Nai Li and her older brother Yoru.

"Nai Li!" I shouted, and tears filled my eyes. I ran to hug her.

"What happened, Hina?" she asked me softly. I smiled gently. For some reason, I always felt I had to act gentle and light around her. Probably because she's so soft spoken and fragile-looking.

"It's a long story," I heaved a sigh.

"We have a forever." Cho said truthfully.

"Where's Cho's brother, wasn't he with you?" Yoru asked, frowning.

"Who cares about Tashi?" Cho scoffed.

"Miss Oh-Yoru-My-Dear-Brother-Is-Missing-And-I-Must-Save-Him."Yoru answered her with a smirk.

"Shut up." Cho snapped, glaring.

"Don't forget, you owe me a favor now."

"Yeah, whatever." She said turning away from him.

So I explained to them our situation, from Rai to the poison darts to Tashi and whatnot. Cho kept quiet and listened intently. Yoru looked as if he was deep in thought, I could tell Nai Li was paying strict attention as well. I finished up and told them that Tashi had no idea I was pretending.

"No offense," Yoru said, "But you shouldn't keep things like that from your teammates.

"Okay, so what do you suggest we do?" I asked irritated.

"Just confront this Rai and kick his ass into next week." He said shortly. When he said it, he made it sound so simple, I felt heat come to my face.

"Don't worry," Cho assured me, "He does it to me all the time, it's a favorite past time of his."

"What is?" Yoru asked her.

"Making people feel embarrassed they didn't think of something earlier." She answered matter-

of-factually.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Shiro...

I led Kimiko and Yutaka into the forest.

"The Hokage said this way." I said and pointed south.

Kimiko nodded curtly. Yutaka took off without a word said. Kimiko hesitated, as if she was waiting for something.

"After you." I said smiling and gestured off toward Yutaka. She nodded and leapt after Yutaka. I followed, my face flushed. 'Why the hell am I blushing?' I thought embarrassed, 'All I did was say two words to Kimiko-chan. WHAT!?!?!?!?! Since when did I say 'chan' at the end of her name?' I spent the next hour and a half arguing with myself about Kimiko.

"ARRGGHH!" I said aloud, "I'm just stupid, I give up."

"What'd you say, Shiro-kun?" Kimiko called, looking back at me.

I felt limp with embarrassment. I probably looked like a complete loony shouting things to myself. I sighed but then remembered Kimiko was waiting for me to answer.

"N-nothing. Sorry." I called back. Great, now I sounded like my mom, stuttering like some shy freak.** (A/N: I have nothing against shy people.)** I hurried to catch up.

After about six hours of sprinting, I was exhausted. Instantly, I sat down on the forest floor. Kimiko plopped down next to me, and Yutaka leaned against a tree maybe three yards away.

"That was some run, huh?" Kimiko asked gasping for air.

I nodded and began to drink from the water bottle I stashed in my pocked. After several gulps, I felt so much better.

"Here." I said and held it out to her.

"Thanks." Kimiko said and gratefully took it.

"Hey Yutaka, you want some water?" I asked when she handed it back to me.

"No thanks," he said in monotone, "I can extract moisture from the insects within my body."

A shiver ran down my spine. Admit it, that's pretty creepy. Kimiko, however, didn't seem weirded out by this. Then the thought hit me that they had been teammates as genins and was most likely used to him doing that.

"Let's stay here for the night." Kimiko said, lying back.

"Why here?" I asked, also lying back, gazing upon the dark sky.

"I like it here."Kimiko smiled, "It seems peaceful and, and..."

She paused. "And what?" I prompted her gently.

"I don't know, safe." She said into the sky.

I see anything special about it.

"..." Yutaka said looking around.

Kimiko shrugged and closed her eyes. I sat back up. "Hey, Yutaka," I called, "I'll take first watch if you want."

"..." He said again and laid down on the ground.

"Byakugan!" I muttered and my vision began to change. My white eyes grew in size, the veins on my forehead grew and popped out, shaping my skin. My vision turned a silvery white. I could see the chakra pulsing through my teammates' sleeping bodies.

I began to weave though the trees. Of course my physical body remained sitting by Kimiko-chan. I went farther and farther. Then, maybe five miles off, I sensed a small amount of chakra. I went further, I made out a body structure, blue chakra pulsed through it. As I went closer, I could make out their face. It was a man. About a couple inches taller than I, with silver hair. Narrowing in, I saw that he had only a bulging pouch around his waist, probably full of kunais. Other than that, he was unarmed. Taking note to his direct path, I saw that he wasn't headed in out direction, the way he was going.

I continued to follow him with my _byakugan _just in case. Suddenly, he did a jutsu and I felt a sudden drain of my energy. I strained to keep the _byakugan _activated. My chakra was practically _gone. _How could this have happened? I had the chakra to use my_ byakugan _for at least another couple hours. Using my last drop of energy, the _byakugan _flickered off. Back in my physical body, I slumped over, so exhausted that I barely managed to stay sitting. The last thing I saw was Kimiko's calm, pretty brown eyes and her soft touch on my face before I completely shut down.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELLINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

_Images flashed in front of my eyes. Some of the things I recognized, some I didn't. Then, the strangest feeling came over me, like tons and tons of pressure pushing against me. At first I couldn't breathe. Pain ran through my body, could feel every bone in my body break, and every blood vessel pop. Except, when I managed to open a single eye, my whole body was perfectly intact._

_'I'm just having an out of body experience.' I assured myself, put the pain was just so real. I tried to get a grip, I really did. I let out a scream and tears sprang to my eyes. My hands fisted so tight, my nails dug into my palms, I bit my lip until it bled. IT JUST WOULD NOT STOP._

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Kimiko...

I'm a calm person by nature, I hardly ever lose it and just freak out. But ever since we entered this forest, I've felt super jumpy. When I finally managed to shut my eyes with out shooting them open again, thinking something was creeping up on me, I heard Shiro let out a moan. As soon I got up to help him, he was unconscious. It wasn't long after that, that he began to twitch painfully and let out screams. I shook his shoulders and gently called his name. He just moaned louder. Thinking fast I leaped up and grabbed his water bottle still sitting in the middle of our pitiful camp and dumped all of it remains on Shiro's face.

It worked instantly. His white eyes shot open and he sputtered and sat up.

"You okay there?" I asked as he whipped his dripping face on his sleeve.

"Yeah, but I had the weirdest dream." he replied uncertainly.

"Do tell." I said sitting down myself.

"Well, I was searching the area with my _byakugan _and saw this guy."

"In the dream?" I asked.

"No, before, and I followed him with my vision."

"And?" I prompted him.

"He did a really fast jutsu and all of my chakra went away."

I felt the edges of my mouth turn down, "How?"

"I have no idea, I think it was the jutsu he did though."

"I've never heard of a jutsu that can just suck chakra out of someone from so far off. I mean, how did he even know you were watching him?" I asked and gave him my serious face.

He just shook his head.

"Sorry! No more interuptions." I promised and he continued.

"Okay, then I went unconscious and I felt like I was being crushed by something really heavy and, well, it really hurt."

I felt pretty scared honestly, this weird guy who can drain people's chakra and and give them dreams from miles away. Poor Shiro, I really felt sorry for him.

"I can take watch for you..." I began to offer.

"In order for him to do the same to you, no way! No freaking way!" Shiro shouted and grabbed my hand.

His hand was shaking and he looked even paler than usual. I gripped his hand tighter.

"Are you okay?" I asked feeling my level of calmness drop suddenly.

He looked at me with terrified white eyes, "Yeah." he said, I could tell he was trying to control the shaking in his voice, but it was to avail.

"Look, Shiro you're shaking why don't you take some time out, you know, get a little R and R?"

He shook his head, "No, Kimiko, it's fine."

"No it's not fine!" I shouted, "You're, like, having a breakdown or something, how is that fine?"

"It's fine." he said clenching his jaw.

"You're not though, do I look like an idiot or something?" I said back, kind of loud I guess since Yutaka woke up. Oops.

"What the hell are you two yelling about? You sound like a married couple, God, what do I have to do just to get some sleep?" He asked turning over.

"Yutaka get your lazy ass up." Shiro said running a hand through his blonde hair. My jaw just about dropped, I was shocked I didn't notice it before, but Shiro was so cute, his hair was messy and his eyes were pale white and looked endless. I blinked just in case I wasn't seeing something right. Shiro still looked the same.

"Whaat do you waant?" Yutaka moaned, sitting up.

Shiro told him everything.

"Who do you think this freak is?" I asked.

"I doubt that's the last time we'll see him, whoever he is." Shiro said half-smiling at me.

"Okay, new plan, "Yutaka began, "No more night watches, we all stay up 24/7 just in case this maniac shows up we can all fight him."

"Sounds good."

"You're only saying that so that you won't have to sleep." I said irritated.

"So?" he asked giving me an odd look.

"Hmph."

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Cho...

We we walking along just fine, untill it started raining.

"Great, precipitation. Just when I thought this night couldn't possibly get better." Yoru replied with bitter sarcasm.

Suddenly, the ground below us gave away as we, all four of us fell into an eight foot hole, dug into the ground. Taking care not to re-break my ankle I lean forward and landed on my hands and knees, painlessly. Mostly.

"Looks like it just did." Hina replied scowling.

"This sucks." Yoru said, I could tell by his super tense body that he was pissed.

I walked over to him and gently placed my hand on his shoulder, "Yoru..."

But he never really let me finish as he responded by grabbing my wrist and yanking me closer.

"You know, you don't always have to be Supergirl and handle every problem."

"What do you mean?" I asked, but of course I did know what her meant, it's not like I don't speak English, but still.

Obviously he thought so too, "You know what I mean."

"No, I'm pretty sure I don't, and if it's all the same to you, could you please let go of my wrist, I think I'm losing circulation."

I pulled my wrist away but he gripped it tighter and glared at me.

I glanced over at Hina and Nai Li, "Help." I pleaded.

Nai Li came to my rescue, "Yoru, let go of her now." She even pryed his fingers of me when he ignored her, brave girl, I could have hugged her.

"Well, I said turning my attention to the eight foot pit, "This would be an excellent time for one of us to discover they could fly."

Hina and Nai Li could only nod in agreement.

_End_

**EE- Okay, I so rock!**

**Neji- Says you.**

**EE- You and your, er- negativeness!**

**Neji- Is that even a word?**

**EE-Probably not, but shut up!**

**Neji- Hn.**

**EE- please review, please, please, PLEASE!!!!!!**


	9. And Yet Further It Goes

**EE- Here is chapter 9, and I know no one cares but I still feel like I should say nine is my ultimate lucky number!**

**Neji- That makes it my ultimate unlucky number then.**

**EE- -sarcastic- Ha ha ha. That's so funny I forgot to laugh.**

**Neji- I know.**

**EE- You suck! Oh yeah, and there IS romance between two characters. Not telling who though!!!!**

**Neji- Here's the chapter...**

_I'm Too Lazy to Think of a Name for this Chapter..._

Cho...

"Hey guys!" Hina suddenly shouted and jumped to her feet, "I've got a killer idea!"

The four of us, Nai Li, Hina, Yoru, and I had been sitting in the pit for maybe eleven hours pretty much silent, thank God, Nai LI had some rice balls on her but we were still screwed if we didn't think of some kind of plan B. And I wasn't exactly world-famous for brilliant plans, but you probably knew that.

"Okay, lets hear this." I said opening one eye.

"Cho would boost Nai Li and then she would climb out, then me, then Yoru boosts Cho out, and finally Nai Li and I hold Cho's feet while she pulls Yoru out..."

"Just one problem with that, " I interrupted her, "I'm not made out of elastic."

Turns out Hina's not really plan-creating material either, but hey, the girl had talents elsewhere. Hopefully.

"I see your point." Hina said sitting back down.

"Wait a second," I said as an idea hit me, "I've got version 2.0 of your plan."

"Shoot." she said giving me a skeptical look.

"This one has a non-elastic Cho too." I continued, proud of myself and my feeble plan-making skills, I mean they really out did themselves this time. Okay not really.

"Just tell us." Yoru said suddenly, startling us all, it was first time he had said anything for well, a long time.

"Okay, okay." I started talking quickly, "We do the whole boosting thing, but when only me and Yoru are left, because we're the heaviest, Nai Li and Hina find a branch or vine and pull us up that way."

"It's totally worth a try." Nai Li concluded.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Still Cho...

I put my hands together for Nai Li to put her foot on. She did so. I thrust upward with all my strength and she hoisted herself up onto ground level. She peered down and gave me a thumbs up. One down, three to go. Hina was a bit easier to lift, then, the two of them set out for a strong branch.

"This just might work." I said trying to sound happy and maybe get rid of the awkwardness between Yoru and I.

"Hn." was his only answer.

"Goddamnit, Yoru. Can you just, like, talk to me like a normal person?" I demanded, started to get mad.

"It's not your fault, Cho!" he shouted and gripped my shoulder.

"What's not my fault?" I screamed back, okay I was, like, super confused.

"That we're here, I mean!" this was probably the maddest he had ever gotten at me, and I've ticked him off pretty badly before this.

"Of course it is, I dragged you guys out here, and if you want an apology, fine!" I yelled so loud my throat began to hurt, "I'M SOR-RY! Happy?"

"No!" his face was so close to mine, I could see every last fiber in his glaring white eyes, "It's _not _your fault, I just got done fucking saying that!"

"YOU ARE MAKING NO SENCE! ENGLISH PLEASE!"

"I AM MAKING _PERFECT _SENCE!"

"I MIGHT NOT BE A HYUUGA PRODIGY, BUT I'M NOT AN IDIOT!"

"I DIDN'T SAY YOU WERE!"

"Um... er, guys," Hina's voice called softly, "We found a branch."

"Good work, gals!" I said smiling, "Fifty golden stars each!"

But they weren't fooled by it, they both looked at me suspiciously and gave me total we're-on-to-you looks. I gulped. Nonetheless, they lowered a pretty thick branch down the pit for us. I reached up and saw that my fingers couldn't reach it. I stood on my tip toes and stretched my arm as far as it went, but I was still maybe three inched short. Three freaking inches.

"Little lower, if you don't mind." I said, but saw that Nai Li was already practically bending her entire top half of her body into the pit, anymore and she would probably fall in.

"Sorry," Hina whispered, "No can do."

I racked my brain for an answer. Honestly, I was waiting for my plan's huge flaw. I mean, me do something right? Way too good to be true. If you know what I mean. Suddenly though, I felt something wrap around my waist. Looking down, I saw that Yoru had lifted me up the three extra inches I needed. Overjoyed that I wasn't doomed to die in a pit with _Yoru_, I grabbed that branch with two hands and half climbed and was half pulled up by Hina and Nai Li. I hugged them both when I reached the top.

After we all pulled Yoru out we fell to the ground with relief, well, except for Yoru.

When both Hina and Nai Li had gone of to look for something edible, it, once again, left Yoru and I in a, well, a not good silence.

"Hey... er, Yoru-kun?"

"What is it?" he asked looking at me.

"Thanks for the lift," I said, "And sorry for anything I said, I didn't mean it."

"It was nothing, and I'm sorry too." he smirked at me.

I tried to smirk back, but he just laughed, "You're doing it wrong, Cho-chan, your bottom lip sticks out to much."

I tucked my lower lip in as far as I could. "Like this?" I asked, my voice sounding weird because I was trying not to move my mouth.

He leaned towards me and examined my smirk. "I don't know, I think you look better just smiling, smirking isn't for you."

I smiled, it was good to have the old Yoru back. But then something I wasn't really expecting happened.

"But you look cute either way." he whispered in my ear.

My jaw dropped and it took everything in me to not pinch my arm to check if I was dreaming. Yoru call me cute? Never. Never _ever_. Annoying or psychotic maybe, but not _cute_.

"You know Yoru-kun," I croaked, "I really think that you need some sleep or something, you're really tired, I can tell."

I placed the back of my hand on his forehead. "Really." I added.

"No," he said softly, "I'm not tired."

Then, get this, he kissed me on the lips. For a long time, maybe a minute, maybe two days, but I doubt the last one. I might have kissed back. Might have. Suddenly I pulled back.

"Yoru-kun," I gasped for breath, "Hina and Nai Li..."

"They're fifteen, not kids." he cut me off and crushed his mouth against mine again.

But I pulled back again about five seconds later, "The forest is dangerous." I added.

"Not really." he said, "You're probably just tired. Why don't you sleep?"

Now that he mentioned it, I _did _feel really tired. I yawned and slumped over with my forehead on Yoru's shoulder and fell asleep. Pretty darn fast too.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Shiro...

"I understand that you're are just looking out for our best interests, but _this_, is just _PARANOID_!" Kimiko yelled at Yutaka, who just stared daggers back at her.

But I think I agreed with Kimiko on this one. We were perched up in a tree, kunais in hand, unable to sleep because Yutaka would freak out and throw kunais when a leaf would fall of a branch or something.

"Hey, -er, Yutaka-san," I started, "Maybe it was just a dream that was really realistic."

Yutaka clutched his branch harder and just shook his head. I sighed and jumped out of the tree, landing on the ground with a thunk.

Kimiko tried again, "Shiro is a jounin..."

"It's not _safe _down there." he said, eyes closed.

"How do you know?" she asked, her brown eyes dipped over the forest ground where I stood.

No response. Kimiko jumped to the ground next to me.

"Don't worry!" she said giving me a smile, "He's like this a lot!!"

_THUD THUD THUD THUD_

Suddenly a 20 foot tall chicken stomped into view. Breathing fire.

"RUN!!!" Yutaka screamed, jumping out of the tree.

We all ran as the thing chased us.

"God, what a stupid way to die!" Kimiko said as we ducked behind some trees.

"Tell me about it." I said.

**Neji- Okay, I have called an official end to this chapter because the writer is going psycho.**

**EE- I am not!**

**Neji- Then how do explain the 20 foot tall chicken?**

**EE- I thought this story could use it, that's all!**

**Neji- Well...NO!!!!!**

**DD- Heh, heh, Please review!!!**

**EE- Yeah and tell them that we should keep the chicken in your review!!! **


	10. Yep, It's Going To Be A Long One

**EE- Thank you for reading this far, we are now getting to the good part!**

**Neji- Sure, just to let everyone know, some of the parents come in this time because they fall into the past and meet them,**

**EE- This is a tribute to Jai Li, who I have mostly ignored so far. This is all going to be her POV.**

Jai Li's POV

Hina and I began to make our way back to where we left Yoru and Cho. We found some weird fruit that looked like we could choke down and picked a bunch.

"Oh, yuck!" Hina said pinching her nose with an extra hand, "These smell gross."

I just nodded grimly, trying not to breath though my nose, should I inhale any of the stench.

"I'm not gonna eat these!" she explained, "I don't know about Yoru though, if he's anything like Tashi-kun he'll eat anything, dead or alive."

I smiled to make her happy and we continued walking. When we got back Cho was sleeping and Yoru was just sitting there. God, I wish I could just sleep; honestly I hadn't slept in ages. I could feel myself fading, every minute just a little more. And Hina was really starting to annoy me. Her life was so perfect; she had her mom and dad, well, except all the rumors that her dad was actually Uchiha Sasuke. But that was livable right? My dad was some insensitive bastard with a stick up his ass, Yoru was a clone of him, and my mom was so in love with my dad that she couldn't see me suffering.

I set the horrible smelling fruits down and told them I was going to take a walk. I walked farther and farther. I kind of got lost for a while but I didn't care if I ever made it back. I felt sick. Not like contagious sick. I could feel myself becoming less and less like me and into… well, I didn't want to think about that. With every step, I lost a bit on sanity. It was sickening.

I stopped and froze. I heard something.

_THUD THUD THUD_

'What the fresh hell?' I thought, it sounded like some huge animal. It was a chicken. Not a regular chicken, a huge one, ruffling it's feathers and breathing… _fire. _I was frozen to the spot. I HAD to be hallucinating. It looked at me, cocking it's head slightly and then, breathed at me. Flames soared out of its beak directly at me.

At first it felt hot. _Burning _hot. I even stifled at scream. Then nothing at all. I was falling… then _thunk. _I fell hard on my ass and tasted blood from my tongue.

I knew I wasn't back in the forest at once. So I was in _a _forest, it just wasn't the same place somehow. It was hot out. Obviously mid summer. Right now it was supposed to be early spring. The sun beat down, mocking me. Where was I? Where were Hina and the rest? I slowly got to my feet and cautiously looked around. This was weird.

A kunai whizzed at me. My nerves, already on end, I dodged it easily and it hit the tree behind me. And as an instinct, I automatically activated my byuukugan. I looked up and saw three people standing on a tree branch on a tree in front of me. I felt my eyes widen in surprise. It was my mom, dad, and former teammate, Lee. But the thing was, they looked roughly seventeen or eighteen. I had fallen back in time.

"Who are you?" my dad asked coldly, folding his arms over his chest. I just gawked, you know, taking it all in.

"Neji," my mom said, twirling a second kunai with two fingers, "She's got a Konoha forehead protector. Besides, she's like fifteen, don't be an ass."

"She can use byuukugan so she has to be a Hyuuga, but she's not in my clan." He said still glaring.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked snidely, matching his glare, "Look at me like that until I melt?"

"Just ignore Neji," Lee said, "We will be on our youthful way now!"

"No, Lee." Neji said, "She's way to suspicious looking. She might be an enemy in disguise."

Now that that was said, Lee and him both got ready to attack me. But Tenten still hesitated.

"You guys, honestly." She said jumping from the tree and stood in front of me, "Let's find out who she is first."

"Thanks." I muttered, knowing that they were all jounins and I, being a genin, well…

"Sure," she smiled, "Neji just doesn't have his head on right. But what is your name?"

'Should I make up a fake name? Should I just tell the truth?' My mind was spinning and I began to feel sick. I knew I couldn't tell Tenten and Neji that they were my parents, because they had obviously didn't have feelings for each other yet, they'd probably be so freaked they would never get together and I would never exist.

"You can, uh, call me Jai Li." I said, deciding to give the name but ixnay on the whole I'm-your-daughter-from-the future thing. Oh yeah, and see if I could get away without giving a clan name. That would be just as weird.

"Jai Li, huh?" she said, looking confused, "That was my mother's name."

I, of course already knew this, but for the sake of everything I just nodded like I was interested.

"What's your clan name?" Neji asked as he and Lee joined Tenten, in front of me.

"Um, uh, why do you care?" I asked, wincing.

"Because I want to know." He said calmly.

"Well, what if I don't want to tell you?" I said glaring again.

"I'll make you." He said, focusing blue chakra in his hands.

I felt scared at first, I mean, who wouldn't, and then, like I wanted to fight him. I felt this surge of confidence wash over by body. Sure, I would lose. But maybe not right away. Maybe, I might actually be able to land a hit. Maybe.

Neji looked at me, his byuukugan now activated, "What is your full name?"

"You're wrong if you think you'll be finding out."

He cracked a smile and closed his eyes. "I'm never wrong, kid."

"Hardly," I smirked, "Once a stick up your ass, always a stick up your ass, huh?"

"You know me?" he asked.

"Among other people, now are you going to attack me or not?"

"_Hakke: Rokujuu Yonshou!_" he said. (Eight trigrams: 64 points of divinity)

I almost laughed, "_Kaiten!_" (Heavenly spin) I as I had expected, none of his hits were even close. Even though, it probably seemed stupid to use techniques that would make me obvious, but hey, they already saw the white eyes and the byuukugan, right? How could I possibly make it more obvious, anyway?

Suddenly, I felt an unexpected jolt of pain right in the middle of my back. Someone had thrown a kunai at my blind spot. I coughed blood and fell to the ground.

"Here's a tip." Neji said, mockingly, walking over to where I fell, "Focus chakra on your blind spot and you'll be able to at least know when you might get hit."

I got to my feet, painfully. I could feel warm blood trickle down my back. Neji began to focus his chakra again and I got ready to block again.

"Neji, stop it!" Tenten said, stepping between us, spreading out her arms, "She's no match for you, you'll kill her!"

"Move, Tenten." He said in a bored tone.

"No. You're just picking on her because she's someone you can beat and she can out-glare you."

"Hn."

"I'm not saying let her go, that's a really deep cut." Tenten walked over to me and supported my weight on one of her shoulders. Lee did the same on my other side.

"Fine." Neji said and jumped away.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

I was sitting on a hospital bed, in just my shorts, bandages wrapped around my upper body. The kunai had been removed and the bleeding stopped. I still felt sore.

"Hyuuga Jai Li." I heard a voice. Looking up I saw it was Tsunade, who apparently was even the Hokage way back then too.

"Tsunade-samma, how do you know my name?" I asked, wondering if Tenten had told her and assumed I was a Hyuuga, (which was pretty obvious) or if she knew all along somehow.

"Because, of course I knew this would happen! In fact I've been waiting a couple hours for Tenten and Lee to bring you."

I felt so overjoyed I considered hugging her, "How do you think I could get back?"

"Why would I send you back?" she asked smiling, "I sent for you."

"You mean that huge chicken thing?" I asked irritated.

"Oh, yeah, sorry if I scared you with that, he's really harmless."

"So, why do you need me?" I asked, hoping I was just having a really odd dream.

"Not just you. Your brother, Nara Cho, Nara Tashi, Rock Hina, and Uzumaki Shiro." She said, "And I was wondering why the rest aren't here."

After I explained the whole situation of Tashi missing and stuff she just put her face in her hands, "You don't get it, we NEED them."

"Oh," I said annoyed, "Just let that huge feathered thing loose for a couple minutes and they'll be here no questions asked."

She was about to say something when we heard some shouts from outside the room.

"Tsunade-samma!" The door flew open to reveal three teenagers, slightly older than me. Not only that, but they were from my time. I recognized them as my cousin, Shiro, Inuzuka Kimiko, and Aubrame Yutaka. **(A/N: Sorry, I thought it was cool to make all of team 8's kids have this mission together!)**

"Wha- wha-" I stuttered, completely surprised. But another surprising thing was that they were equally surprised to see me.

"Jai Li-nii-chan, how did you get here?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Same way you did. That freaky chicken. But you guys were luckier than I. I ran into my parents, who are all like, 'Who are you and why do you have byuukugan?' Then my dad kicked my ass."

"Jeez, you okay?" he asked and I nodded, "We ran into our parents too, though. Luckily it was only my mom, Kimiko's dad, and my dad. I took my dad out pretty fast, what an idiot." **(A/N: I want everyone to know that I love Naruto and am NOT insulting him!) **

"Nice." I said.

"So why do you need us? " I asked, turning to the Hokage, "The four of us should be enough for whatever special mission it was."

"Well, I suppose, but I really wanted someone with inside knowledge, on your guys' parents." Tsunade said, wincing slightly.

"Trust me," the girl, Kimiko said, "Considering that chicken-thing, they'll be here in hours at the most."

I felt my eyes widen as I nodded in sheer agreement, "That _thing _is insane looking. I don't see how they could possibly miss it!"

"Eh, Cho could pull it off." Shiro said laughing.

"Cho's pretty smart." I cautioned, "Oh, and Shiro-nii-san, Cho and Yoru are like five second form killing each other, or five seconds from making out. Which one will happen first, I'm not sure."

"They're always like that." He said, but I just gave him a skeptical look.

"All right." The Hokage said, apparently had been deep in thought this whole time, "I want the four of you to spy on your parents 24/7. Never let them out of your sight."

"But don't they live in different places, they're not together all the time." Shiro said.

"I already took care of that," she smiled wistfully, "I told them they had to work on teamwork skills so I have therefore handcuffed them together. Jai Li, your parents, Shiro's parents, and Cho and Tashi's parents."

"Um, okay, but why are we doing this?" Kimiko asked.

"Because, if things continue how they are going, they'll never get together and you all will never exist. So in a matter of speaking, I'm asking you to play matchmaker, except without them knowing it."

"Matchmaker!" Shiro yelled, "You had some chicken bring us back in time, so we could play a game of matchmaker!!??"

"No one else can do this but you guys!" Tsunade snapped back, "Besides, if you don't do this then you won't exist! So I suggest you accept the mission!"

Shiro muttered something and I caught the words, violent, hag, insane, and then violent again.

"But what to Yutaka and I do?" Kimiko asked yet another question.

"I'm assigning you to Ino and Shikamaru, they're case is the worst, so it needs two people."

"But we know nothing about them!"

"That's why I got these," she held out a cell phone like thing, "You can all contact your siblings in the future at any time." She handed us all one.

"This is insane." I protested, "I can't spy on my parents, my dad already got me really good, if he sees me stalking him, he'll…"

Tsunade cut me off, "How well can he fight with only one hand?"

"Probably pretty well. Besides, they'll know I'm spying on them the minute I start."

"Then, Jai Li, you will do it nonsecretively. Tell them I told you to do this, but don't give them any detail about this, got it?"

"Hai."

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Luckily, Tsunade had mostly healed where I had been stabbed. It kind of hurt, but only a little, I could at least take the bandages off. I pushed my bangs back out of my face and ran my hand over the top of my head to see if my buns had fallen out. They were okay, I guess.

I was walking though what was Konoha about three years before I was born. It was mostly the same. I smiled, I saw them. They were sitting by a fountain, well, Tenten was sitting, Neji was standing, and exactly where Tsunade said they would.

I snuck up behind them, apparently their guard was down, they didn't even notice me standing there. I crouched behind the fountain and strained my ears over the sound of splashing water to try and hear what they were saying. No luck.

"Hey, you guys miss me?" I asked and joined them at the edge of the water.

"No." Neji said, not taking his eyes off of the bottom of the fountain.

"Didn't think so." I said, pretty good naturedly, I think so.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Tenten asked.

"Tsunade-samma assigned me a mission, and to do that I have to follow you around." When I heard Neji groaning, I added, "It wasn't my idea, I don't want to spend time with you either, Hyuuga."

"Oh, like your not one." He snapped back.

"Getting talkative aren't we, well, I like it better when you didn't talk." I retorted.

"Hey, _Hyuuga,_" he said, emphasizing my clan name, "Why do you wear your hair like Tenten's?"

"Because my mom used to." I blurted before I could stop myself.

Tenten just smiled, thank God, and didn't get anything out of what I let slip, but Neji raised an eyebrow at me, not a good sign.

"Who is your mom?" Tenten asked.

"She, uh, died. Yeah, died when I was six." I lied. God, I sucked at lying. Neji raised the eyebrow higher.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tenten said.

"No, it's okay, I'm not really that sad anymore, she never really took care of me anyway, she went on lot's of missions." I quickly said, trying not to sound like I was making it up.

"Oh." And then there was awkward silence. For awhile.

"Hey, _Hyuuga,_" Neji said, "You never told us what kind of mission you were doing." He did the same thing when he said 'Hyuuga.'

"And I don't plan on it." I said, "If you are that interested, go ask Tsunade-samma and if she thinks you should know, she'll tell you, okay?"

"Hn." Oooh. Surprise there. Tenten randomly twirled a kunai, Neji kept staring at the bottom of the fountain and I just kind of looked back and forth from him to her.

"Is this what you guys do all day?" I asked after awhile.

"No," Tenten said, "We usually spar. But we have to wear these chains for some odd reason."

"If you're bored, leave." Neji said.

"Not on your life, punk." I said, "I know exactly how to handle your type, I have a brother who could be your twin."

"Who _are _you? Where are you from and why are you suddenly here?" he asked.

"I'm Jai Li, I'm from Konoha, look at the forehead protector, dumbass."

"We've never seen you, Jai Li." Tenten said, "Could you tell a bit about you, like who your parents are?"

"I would, but it would be unfair to you guys." I said, smiling.

"How so?" Neji asked, frowning.

"Oh, you'll see," I said, "Give it seventeen years." I winked at them, and they just cast confused looks at one another. Well, Tenten did anyway. Neji gave me an I'm-so-on-to-you look and held it for a couple seconds. For a few terrible moments, I thought I had given it away, but then he looked away.

"Hey, let's go eat something, are you hungry?" Tenten asked, standing up.

"No." Neji said as Tenten glared.

"I was asking Jai Li, not you." She snapped and gave him a tug on the chain.

Now that I was reminded that food was necessary to live, I did feel pretty hungry. "You bet." I said and we started walking away from the fountain.

LINELINELINELINELINLINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINLINE

"So, where are you guys living?" I asked as a took a bite of the ice cream cone I was eating, "I mean you guys can't really be separated."

Tenten raised the hand that was chained and licked her cone also, "Yeah, we're living in my house because both of my parents are on missions so we'll be left alone."

"Are you coming with us?" Neji asked, he hadn't ordered ice cream, oh well, that's his loss.

"Yep." I said wistfully, licking all the way around my cone, "And trust me, with the exception of Tenten, I'm not thrilled either."

"Hn."

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINLINE

Later that night, I had a dream. I was walking through my old house and couldn't find Yoru. For some reason, I was looking for him. I looked in every room and called his name over and over. Then, starting at the feet I began to disappear. I screamed, but no one could hear me. Then I woke up. The sheet stuck to my skin, I was so sweaty. I wiped my palms on the front of the t-shirt I was wearing. Squinting in the dark, I got up and fished through the pockets of my shorts. The butt pocket, the side pocket, finally I dipped my hand in the knee pocket and pulled out the cell phone that Tsunade had given us.

I held it against my chest as if it were the only thing from my old life I still had. In a way, it kind of was. I couldn't talk to Shiro right now, I had no idea where he was. Suddenly, I decided to see if it worked. Before I wasn't so sure. I mean, a cell phone that can contact people though time, yeah right.

But it would be worth it, I decided. I flipped it open. There was a screen and two buttons. I pressed the one on the left. Wait a second! This was crazy! Hina, Yoru, and Cho didn't have one! How would it work?

But for the zillionth time that day, I was wrong, shocked, and overwhelmed. The screen suddenly went from black, to Hina, Cho and Yoru, looking just as shocked as I was.

"Jai Li!" Cho yelled, happily, "Where'd you go? We've been so worried?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said, feeling pretty happy myself.

_The End_

**EE- Thank you for reading and please review!!!**

**DD- Yeah, and since no one reviewed, -tear- we decided to keep the chicken.**

**EE- It adds to the plot!**

**DD- Sure, just PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	11. AN AUTHOR NOTE!

**EE- I'm SOOOOOOO sorry! I accidentally put chapter nine in front of chapter eight. It is now fixed though, sorry if I confused people!!!!**

**Neji- Yeah, and chapter 11, with be out soon!!**

**DD- please read it!!!!!**

**EE- Sorry again!**


End file.
